


Punished

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Butts, Digital Art, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Kinky, M/M, NSFW Art, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Against his warnings, Noctis leaves a noticeable mark on his Advisor, and gets exactly the punishment he wanted.





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy it's a quick n dirty (slightly belated) spanking for NSFW Ignoct Week! There was no way I was gonna let this pass without writing SOME Noctis booty! Artwork included by the lovely Andrillian, who made this piece for me, so I wanted to write something based on it! ♥  
> andrillian.tumblr.com  
> 

Straddling his lap, Noctis moaned hot breaths against Ignis' neck, his hips urgently grinding against his.

 

It had seemed that one moment, Ignis was reading a new book he'd acquired for dinner ideas, and the next, his prince was on top of him. Though usually fussy, the Advisor didn't mind the unexpected attention. They had time to spare, after all... a rare entire evening in each other's company.

 

He just hadn't expected Noctis to practically pounce him.

 

The couch cushions bounced as Noctis rocked his body back and forth, eliciting a few unexpected gasps from Ignis. As he cradled Noctis' waist, hands sliding his shirt up to feel the softness of his skin, Ignis soon felt as the prince dragged his tongue against his exposed neck. A bit of a tease before he began kissing the extremely sensitive area. Ignis' grip tightened, hands dipping downwards to hold Noctis' hips, truly enjoying the sensations of his lips against his neck.

 

It soon ceased, however, as Ignis inhaled sharply, feeling as Noctis' teeth shamelessly sank in. Hard enough, surely, to leave a lasting reminder.

 

"Noct!" Ignis pulled him away, like a nipping cat, eyes narrowing at the other man as he regarded him eye-to-eye. "What did I tell you about leaving marks above the neckline?"

 

Noctis shrugged, almost looking bored. "That... I shouldn't do it?"

 

" _Correct_. Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

 

Watching Noctis not quite make eye contact, he knew exactly what he was doing. They'd spoken of it prior, naturally, and he was certain that his royal highness was acting out, searching for ways to get Ignis to appease him in turn.

 

While it was tempting to let it die there, continue on with their day to prepare dinner, the Prince's pout struck him in all of his most tender places. It was certainly a serious offense, potentially risking the secrecy of their relationship, but Ignis was in a mood, himself.

 

"What do you propose I do?" Ignis asked, keeping his voice even, albeit a bit stern.

 

Again, Noctis shrugged, his messy hair falling into his eyes. "Whatever you want to, I guess."

 

"Then so be it. Stand up."

 

A twitch of a smile forming, Noctis did as he was told, slowly rising from the couch to stand before Ignis. Leaning forward a bit, and crossing his legs properly, Ignis reached to grasp Noctis' pants, along with the band of his underwear, and swiftly tugged them both down. Though Noctis seemed genuinely surprised, Ignis didn't see his expression for much longer before he grasped his wrist and pulled him over his lap. Noctis sprawled awkwardly, one leg upon the couch, and the other extended over the couch's edge, pants bunching around one leg.

 

"Is this what you wished to achieve, Noct?" Though his face was extremely warm, Ignis continued to play into the prince's fantasies, gently gripping a fistful of hair at the back of his head. His other hand rested upon the small of Noctis' back. "Acting out, so that I spank you?"

 

He heard Noctis groan as he gripped at the arm of the couch, back arching somewhat. Wasting no further time, Ignis raised his arm and swung, his palm connecting soundly with the prince's bare ass.

 

That got a distinctive gasp out of him, body jolting. He slapped him again, this time on the opposite cheek. Waiting a few moments to keep him in suspense, Ignis took some time to admire Noctis' pert rear, gently tracing his fingertips over his awaiting backside. Noctis huffed impatiently, squirming over his lap.

 

"Ignis. _Come on._ "

 

"Yes, your Highness?"

 

He could hear the humiliation in Noctis' tone at his next words. " _Please_..."

 

"Please, _what?_ "

 

 _"Punish me godammit._ "

 

Incredibly mumbled, but clear at least to the Advisor's ears. Ignis steeled himself, determined to give his Prince precisely what he wanted.

 

This time, Ignis spanked him considerably harder, watching as Noct's hips thrust against the side of his thigh with a noticeable jolt. A pink blotch resembling Ignis' hand bloomed on his remarkably pale skin. Hearing no complaints, Ignis anchored Noctis with his opposite hand against his hip, and started up a volley of sound slaps, alternating cheeks, with a newfound power behind his swing.

 

It was terribly loud in Noctis' quiet apartment, suddenly thankful for the soundproof walls each time his hand whipped Noctis' backside. He had to admit, it was utterly enjoyable listening to the gasps and groans that Noctis elicited, the way he clung helplessly to the arm of the couch, or sunk his teeth into his finger to prevent himself from crying out.

 

Though it's not something he'd imagined his lover being interested in, Ignis was truly happy to serve him, even if his own cheeks flushed with arousal and a fair amount of fluster.

 

Ignis gave him his all, determined to spank him until his own hand went numb. Already, his palm was stinging from the repeated contact, and Noctis was breathing hard, attempting to remain quiet, but occasionally crying out in pleasure at a fiercer slap.

 

Having an inkling that Noctis might be close to release, Ignis slipped a finger between his cheeks to tease him, this time getting Noctis to moan out his name. He thrust harder against him, the muscles of his back clearly straining, and Ignis delivered an extremely rough slap precisely at the center of his backside, catching both cheeks at once.

 

He felt Noctis cum more than heard it, the other man only making a faint noise that suddenly trailed off, the breath leaving his lungs. Hot wetness seeped through the side of Ignis' pant leg, chuckling to himself as Noctis went limp over his lap.

 

A large palm now gently soothing as he rubbed those rounded cheeks, Noctis' ass was a delectable shade of pink, heat emanating from his thoroughly spanked bottom.

 

He almost thought that Noctis had fallen asleep as he laid there not moving, so he gently patted his backside, hearing Noctis stir again.

 

"Was that to your liking, My Prince?"

 

"Uh... _uh huh_..."

 

"Well, I hope it was worth it," he teased, truly wondering just how noticeable the bite-mark on his neck would be. He supposed that he'd be concealing it with makeup the following day.

 

At that, Noctis raised his head to glance at Ignis over his shoulder.

 

"Totally worth it."

 

His smirk very much resembled the cat who got the mouse, and Ignis faked a glare to the best of his abilities, hauling off and giving another good slap. Ignis watched as Noctis' face lit up with surprise as he hissed.

 

"Specs, ow!"

 

He patted his rear. "You and your bratty bottom." 

 

Noctis groaned, as it was Ignis' turn to offer a sly smile. "Ugh, don't ruin it. Puns get punished, you know."

 

"I daresay, I'd like to see you try."

 

Noctis sighed, absolutely looking ready for a pre-dinner nap. "Guess I'll leave that up to you."

 

_"Good."_

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
